


The Green Arrow With a Blue Heart Pierced Right Through Him

by Cheyalinn_of_Tafth



Category: Anthropomorfic, Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU
Genre: Buhay Kolehiyo - Freeform, Multi, NeoSalle - Freeform, SSU - Freeform, Soulmates AU, headcanon - salle bribes mappy with food + free wifi, same skin AU, shh jk lang, the bae(da) is here, this is actually a prequel of smth i may not be allowed to post YET
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth/pseuds/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth
Summary: "Ten inches, Mappy. Gusto ko straight ha." Don whipped out a ruler, "Gago. Straight ka ba?" Neo has swimming finals. Salle made sure to support him using Don... and waterproof paint.





	The Green Arrow With a Blue Heart Pierced Right Through Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Essi_Magwayen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essi_Magwayen/gifts).



"Mappy, baba ka pa."

"Salle–"

"Mappy, gawin mo na lang."

"Salle, it's too low–"

"Can you see my ass cheeks?" 

"Yes.”

"Mm, yes, right there."

Don sighed and drew the tail of the heart up until Salle's ass. He lifted the brush from the archer's skin and dipped it again in the small can of blue waterproof body paint.

It's around 5:41 am. Sunlight slowly illuminates Salle and Cessie's condo interior. 

Don started to fill in the heart-shaped outline near Salle's tailbone. The archer also had the nerve to let out a low laugh.

__ __ _ Ticklish asshole. _

__ "Grab the green can and the smaller brush next," reminded Salle as if he failed to brief Don with what he wanted to happen the night before. 

"Dumapa ka muna ng maayos," chided Don. 

"Gusto ko may green arrow piercing deep into the heart. Thick and long yung arrow ko, ha."

Don stared incredulously at Salle, who snickered. 

"Ten inches, Mappy. Gusto ko straight ha."

Don whipped out a ruler, "Gago. Straight ka ba?" 

... 

 

Neo pulled down his trunks, exposing his royal blue skimpy swimming briefs. The design was relatively plain, save for the white eagle printed at the back of the garment. Mia giggled, giving Neo a pair of goggles. "I like how the bird is ready to fly. Look, oh. The wings really expanded." 

"I think it's because of Neo's butt cheeks," Phil grimaced. He was holding Neo's matching blue towels.

"Why are you even here?" Neo asked the other Katip kid. 

Mia rolled her eyes, "Duh, it's your final exam in swimming. After this, pupunta tayong Taft to celebrate the end of your P. E. days! Freedom from compulsory exercise!" 

Neo frowned, "I don't think–" 

Mia flicked Neo's nose lightly, "Hush, my little nugget." 

They heard a whistle from the class' instructor. Neo quickly got rid of his blue rash guard.

Everything happened at once.

A rash guard fell on the damp floor near the pool.

Mia fainted. 

Phil's glasses almost cracked.

Neo's classmates bellowed with laughter. 

Some of the female bystanders screamed either of glee or of despair. Maybe both.

The instructor blinked at Neo, "Very nice of you to motivate each and every member of this class." 

Neo laughed, "What?" He looked around for a familiar face until his gaze landed on Tomas. 

The faux-blonde beamed, "Your drawings looks extra fine, Neo. Lalo na 'yung heart sa puwet mo!" 

... 

 

"Mappy, it worked! Neo passed his swimming finals." 

Don yawned, his programming book sitting on his nose. "Well, I guess it's all thanks to me?"

"You know what this means, right?"

"More cookies for me?"

"It means soulmates talaga kami ni Neo." 

Don looked at Salle, "Tanga. Pati alien sa Pluto alam 'yan at this point."

Salle's eyes are actually shining. Don felt the urge to smack him with the thick programming book and leave. He saw the huge jar of cookies sitting on a nearby table. Don started to think whether or not Mrs. Field is still worth it.

Salle's smile became as huge as his eyebrows, "We share the same skin, Mappy."

"Bobo mo. Hindi ko naman ako magdo-drawing diyan sa likod mo if we weren't sure. I wouldn't waste time vandalizing someone's skin."

"We're soulmates. We share the same skin. Whatever mark I have on my skin, there would always be a duplicate on his. Same thing when he has marks on his. Neo and I–"

Don laughed. Thick black letters in all caps began to appear on the expanse of Salle's muscled right arm. 

**TANGINA MO PUTO CHICO PAKYU KA**

... 

 

"'Love wins' talaga?" Phil could not stop laughing from the passenger seat. 

Neo groaned, "Oo na, Phil. Kanina pa." 

Phil shook his head, "Your boyfriend just vandalized your skin with waterproof paint. Ah, mi corazon goes doki doki."

"Hindi naman kami," was the only thing Neo replied.

The taxi was silent for a few moments until Mia nudged Neo, "Pero soulmates talaga kayo. Isn't that good news?" 

"Not when he exploits my waifu like this!"

“Well, Salle and Don seems very close nowadays,” Phil grimaced and looked back at the sleeping Tomas, with the tiger's head leaning against the car window.

“Waifu? Who? Don? You sure?” Mia asked.

Neo's eyebrow shot up, “Is there something wrong with that?”

Mia smiled, “Not with Don, I like the guy, but with you  _ and _ Don. I mean, think about it. You two will look like it's Independence Day.”

Phil snickered, “If that happens, call me. I'd have Tom wear a sun costume.”

The taxi was filled with laughing from Mia and Phil. Neo looked at Tomas, who did not even move an inch with all the noise.

“Of course it's not like that,” Neo defended.

More laughter.

“I'm serious.”

“Ayyy emmm sir-yusss,” Mia put her hands behind her, mimicking the Spongebob meme.

Neo sighed, “Mia, I don't think I still have to explain this.”

“No, my little nugget, you don't.” Mia tucked her hair under her ear and smiled towards the window, closing her eyes.

All the noise inside the taxi faded, save for Neo's anxious breathing. He fished his phone out of his pocket. He went to his camera roll and tapped on the picture of the 'art' painted on his back which Tom took earlier after he got out of the pool.

It was a weirdly elaborate drawing. He immediately identified Don's hand. He was the only one capable of drawing such straight lines. The upper part was mostly a rainbow colored text which said 'LOVE WINS'. The lower part reached the top of Neo's ass, which is a long and thick green arrow pierced through a very bright blue heart.

The whole 'painting' seemed a bit too big to fit on his back, as he does not have much muscle density compared to Salle. Neo could only imagine how it looked like on his soulmate's broader shoulders and more pronounced back muscles.

His soulmate. 

It is impossible deny that anymore. The still paint-covered skin from his nape down to his tailbone screams that fact. Neo, in his irritation of the ruckus Salle caused, grabbed a marker without thinking twice and wrote on his arm to get back at Salle before wearing his polo back at the poolside locker room. 

Why did he do that though? To get back at him? Maybe to say something in reply? Maybe an acknowledgement? Maybe to put his mark on Salle, just like he did with him.

_ Salle seemed okay with all of this. _

__ __ __ _ But is he, really? _

It took them an hour more before the taxi finally pulled over in front of Salle and Cessie's building. Neo tapped Mia and Tom awake. Phil hastily paid the taxi driver and got out to stetch.

The guards at the lobby greeted them. Tomas waved at them in his half-asleep state. Phil grimaced at his soulmate.

“San kaya si Cessie?” Mia asked to no one in particular as they enter the elevator.

Neo shrugged, “Ask her brother yourself when we get there, I guess.”

The elevator doors open with a small chime. They walked towards the unit. Voices rang out from the inside. Mia rang the doorbell and tapped her foot impatiently. Tomas yawned. Phil reached down and rubbed Tom's back. Neo's heartbeart went faster as the voices faded. Seconds later, they heard a lock being turned.

The door swung open. 

_ There he is. _

__ “Yucky,” Mia remarked as a shirtless Salle greeted them at the door.

“Wait, Salle!” Don ran up to them, popping a mini confetti canon. 

“Congrats, Neo!” Salle and Don chimed, grinning at the Katip kids.

Mia chuckled and stepped inside the unit, making a beeline for the bathroom while yelling, “Salle, may tissue ka pa ba?”

Salle sighed and went back inside, “Teka, kukuha ako ng bago!” 

The archer turned around and Phil and Tom could not help but laugh as the original painting is still intact on his back, a perfect duplicate of what they saw on Neo's earlier.

Once everyone's inside the unit, Don closed the door, locked it and went back to his previous position: going over his notes on Salle's – rarely used – work table. Beside that is Cessie's which is full of polaroid photos of everyone, and surprisingly, a number of books and yellow papers with acads-related scribbles on them.

Phil and Neo decided to sit on the olive green sofa. Tomas went straight for the king-sized bed and resumed napping. Salle finally found a brand new roll of tissue and placed it in front of the bathroom door for Mia.

“So, what do you think?” Salle asked as he posed in front of the people trying to relax on the sofa, exposing his back. Phil gave him a thumbs up. Neo rolled his eyes.

Salle pouted, “No? But Mappy did a good job.”

“Thanks for the support, Don.” Neo said in Don's direction, which earned him a small “Mm.” Neo looked back at Salle's expectant expression. Salle's smile got even wider. He felt like a newly lit candle, ready to melt.

“Thanks, Salle.” was all he could muster without blushing. 

Salle spread his arms wide. Neo frowed up at him. Phil nudged Neo, “Hug mo na kasi.”

Neo felt his his cheeks heat up. Phil rolled his eyes and went over to the bed and sat, mussing Tomas' faux-blonde hair. Salle took the chance and sat beside Neo.

Nothing happened for a few seconds. Don's phone rang. They hear him answer it. The cardinal started talking but he was too far for them to hear what he was saying.

Salle looked at him, face still expectant and eyes shining. “Still no?”

Neo considered his options. One is to say no, but he could not afford to lose Salle's expression. The last thing Neo wanted is to let that face fall. 

He sighed.

He sighed again.

And hugged Salle.

Salle hugged back, pulling him closer. Neo's view became Salle's right arm, plastered with words he wrote onto his  _ own _ right arm, earlier today. A match, a perfect duplicate.

Much like their souls, as they all say.

They jumped back from the hug because of multiple noises. Mia opening the bathroom door with a very wide, accomplished smile on her face. Don making noises around him as he quickly threw things inside his backpack. Notebooks, highlighters, a ruler, a couple of damp paintbrushes and Salle's jar of Mrs. Field's soft cookies.

“Bye, guys! See you later na lang. Emergency.” Don was already at the door before anyone could ay anything about him leaving. 

“Huy, Mappy, 'yung jar ko!” Salle yelled after him.

“Balik ko tomoro!” Don shouted back, disappearing into the hallway.

Neo frowned, “What happened to him?”

“Baka natatae,” mused Salle.

Neo leaned on Salle's arm, “He could've done it here, though.”

“Probs meeting someone,” Phil chimed, reclining on the huge space on the bed Tomas could not occupy.

Neo frowned, “But we're here.”

At the same time, Salle spoke: “Meeting who?”

They both looked like grooms the moment their brides ran away from them at the altar.

Mia snickered at them, “Probably someone who can kill you both.”

**Author's Note:**

> ya i intend for this to be a prequel of a loooooooonger work (liek 10+ chapz)
> 
> but i dont think im allowed to post it YET (as the fic heavily involve SSU characters which are not formally introduced by the admin)
> 
> im sad too and plz talk to me on twitter (@quakeroatkeeper)
> 
> much love,  
> cheya


End file.
